


STARSTRUCK!

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi, descends from a long line of famous actors/actresses, but their fame is faltering. So, she creates and stars in a small series on the condition that her six male co-stars are orphans from orphanages. If they do a good job in this show and become really popular then other entertainment families might agree to adopt them at which point they'll be set for life!</p><p>Her public sees it as an act of charity to to six underprivileged kids. But is this really charity or a publicity stunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the Ouran High School Host Club!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights of this show and it's characters belong to the original creator and companies associated with Ouran Host Club. I make no profit from any of this. It is purely for fun.

"Fujiokai-san…" her bodyguard said bowing as he opened the door for her. Ranka stepped out pulling down her sunglasses to look at the large and rundown building of an old campus university from the 1800s. She was wearing a business suit with large sun glasses, and an expensive shall draped across her shoulders. It hadn't been used in so many years she wondered how safe it would be to film here…

"How long until the contractors arrive?" she asked the man who walked up to her. This was her assistant Mr. Royce. He was an old British man and wore a professional business suit.

"They have already arrived Ma'am," he said.

"And?" she questioned glancing up at him.

"And?" he answered raising an eyebrow.

"IS IT SALVAGEABLE!? THIS IS MY HARUHI'S FIRST SOLO PROJECT! I WILL NOT HAVE IT TARNISHED BY SHOTTY CONSTRUCTION!" she snapped angrily.

"Ugh, yes ma'am," he said. "They said it is salvageable. If they get their entire company on it, they could have the campus ready in a month."

"A month huh?" Ranka said frowning. "Alright then, tell them they have a month to impress me."

"Ma'am, if I may ask…" her assistance said frowning. "What sort of project is the young Miss Haruhi planning?"

Ranka, who had turned back to her vehicle, and looked back over her shoulder placing a finger to her lips. "Shhh… it's a secret."

* * *

"Ugh," Haruhi sighed staring down at the papers in her hands.

As the youngest daughter of the renowned Ranka & Kotoko Fujioka she was expected to be just as famous. Their family business was show business. Her mother Kotoko was not only the family lawyer but a professional dancer. Her father / other mother Ranka was a model and producer. Her eldest sister Renge (and heir to the showbiz dynasty) was a novelist / mangaka artist/ as well as painter, though she also dabbled quite a bit in modeling as she was quite gorgeous. Her second eldest sister Kanako had already produced a few professional plays that had been seen on Broadway. Not to mention she was a semi-professional gymnast. As for herself… she was the third child of this prestigious entertainment industry focused family. Thus she had to do something big to even get noticed…

However, they ALL really needed to do something big to get noticed. Their fame over the last few years was slipping slightly. Other prestigious entertainment families were getting their claims to fame. While her family was probably the oldest one, it was very clear they were no longer the only ones.

That's why when she turned fourteen she went to her Father and asked if it would be alright if she be in charge of producing a television program. She knew she wanted it to take place in a school life setting, but… not much else…

Her sister was very helpful in this respect…

"You need a reverse harem!" she snapped the moment she told her sister about the idea. Her eldest sister had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. She dyed it though. As her natural color was much darker. More like Haruhi's hair…

"A what?"

"Some of my most famous mangas featured harem or reverse harem settings. It's where there is one person of one gender and the other main characters of the opposite! Girls love this kind of shit!" she pointed out smiling. She threw a number of manga examples at her.

"I guess, something like that could work," Haruhi said frowning at the covers of the mangas she was tossed.

"It will! Trust me!" she exclaimed. "Have you thought of a rating for this show you're putting together?"

"Uh… Well," Haruhi frowned contemplating… "I want children to be able to watch it so, it should be appropriate for all ages."

"Ugh…" she sighed spinning around. Renge liked graphic and explicit content as that seemed to be the mangas of hers that sold the best. "It's your project; _I guess_ you can do what you want…"

Renge collapsed on the bed beside her youngest sister. "So orphans huh? You plan to get a bunch of poor kids to act in your film?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said as she flipped through some of Renge's mangas. "Not really kids though… they're gonna be around my age…"

"Well then how can you get orphans, aren't orphans children… like little children?"

"No, not always," Haruhi said closing the manga she had flipped through and she got to her feet.

"Alright, try this on for size… There is a school for rich people, and the students are all a bit self-centered and uppity. Then a regular joe kind of person comes to this school and just can't understand all the selfish rich kids around him."

"Oh I know!" Renge said sitting bolt upright. "You be that regular joe!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're the new girl in school, but you're dirt poor, and you befriend a bunch of rich kids there! And you're the only girl in your little group."

Haruhi put her finger to her chin in thought. "Yeah… I could see that…"

"See! Aren't you glad you have me as a big sister?" Renge said flipping her hair as she turned back and sat down in the chair at her drawing desk. "I just have the best ideas!"

* * *

The next day Haruhi was riding with her mother and father in a limo on their way to a business meeting with some of the other heads in the Entertainment industry. Haruhi nervously shuffled through the papers she had organized.

"Relax sweetie, you're going to be fine," Kotoko said smiling.

"Daddy's here so don't you worry about anything!" Ranka said at her right. She was dressed in her girl outfit today. Her father was a very popular and very famous cross dresser. Seeing him dressed like a man was a rare occurrence but it did happen.

Haruhi took a deep breath looking out the window when they drove by a Host Club bar. "Stop the limo!" Haruhi called and the driver pulled over.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Ranka asked looking concerned.

Haruhi opened the door stepping out she ran to the entrance looking at the sign.

"Dear?" Ranka and Kotoko followed her, and without looking at them Haruhi opened the door.

The place was well lit and designed beautifully. There were a number of men dressed in rather nice clothes. They were waiting on customers (mostly women, but there were some men too). As she watched them speak with their customers a man swooped in from the corner of her vision. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes and just about as handsome and anyone could be.

"My, you look awfully young to be in a place like this," he said smiling down at her.

She stared up at him. He was smiling at her like there was no one else he cherished more in the whole world. One of her eyebrows went up at this false reality that he was displaying.

"Unfortunately we serve alcohol here, so you must be twenty or older to come in," he said softly before pulling a rose out from inside his jacket. He handed it to Haruhi. "If you come back when you turn twenty, I will be happy to wait on you then my young Princess."

Haruhi looked down at it. "What is this place?" she asked as her parent emerged behind her.

"Why this is a Host Club little one," he said grinning.

"What is that?"

"It is a place where we strive to make every person happy and feel adored," he said thoughtfully. Haruhi (blushing slightly) stared at him. It wasn't the handsome man's sweet words that put a flush to her cheeks but rather an idea had come to her mind. One that she could let go of...

"Hello, well aren't you handsome?" Ranka said (Haurhi hadn't even heard her parents enter). Ranka walked up to him beginning to flirt. Haruhi looked back down at the rose in her hand. This was going to be the best idea she ever had...

* * *

"Thank you all for coming!" Haruhi said nervously. She and her parents were now in the meeting hall with some of the top names in the entertainment industry. They were all seated around an overly polished business table so that their faces were reflected almost perfectly in it.

"I must say, I'm not overly fond of being called away from my business by a child," Otori-san said softly.

"Otori-san," Haruhi said smiling nervously. "I very much appreciate you and… and everyone else taking the time out of your busy day to meet with me about my project... which I hope will benefit all of us…"

"And what exactly is your project?" asked the elderly Suoh-san, frowning slightly.

"A new television show," Haruhi said.

Haninozuka-san very noticeably rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Seeing this Haruhi frowned looking down at her notes, when suddenly her mother stood up.

"My daughter has a business proposition that should benefit everyone in this room and all you would need to do is adopt a child."

"Oh my, is that all?" Hitachiin-san said sarcastically. "Please sign us up!"

"Listen, some of you have children, some of you do not. But there isn't one person in this room who wouldn't benefit from adopting an orphan. No form of media frowns upon that," she said and she started walking slowly around the circular table as she spoke.

"My Haruhi wishes to bring publicity to all of your families by having the children you adopt acting in one show. Her idea is to bring the biggest names in the entertainment industry into a single project. Other than the orphans, everyone who has an acting role will be from big name families. The children who take your names will act on your family's behalf. If successful this show might be one of the biggest collaborations of big name entertainment families."

Walking around at her slow pace she made sure everyone one of them had to turn in their seats as she went by.

"Your family will already be shown in a good light based on the fact that you are adopting poor underprivileged kids of the street, and everyone loves a good rags to riches story. And if this project gets as big as I am confident it will, then can you afford to not be a part of it?" Kotoko asked smiling. She was approaching her seat again.

"But if you feel this project really won't benefit you at all then we can always find some other families in the entertainment industry who ARE willing to take this enterprise on. So if don't wish to participate then there is the door. Have a good day…" she said and with that she sat down in her seat at Haruhi's right once again.

No one got up, but a few people shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then," Kotoko said smiling turning to Haruhi. "You have the floor."

"Uh, thanks Mom… Um… Alright. Well, this project (as my mother said) would entail you adopting a child of my choosing and they would represent your family's name in the show. We would play up your family's abilities as well. For example, the child I choose for you Mrs. Hitachiin would display a sense of fashion. For your Mr. Morinozuka, your child will display Kendo abilities which your family is praised for. But this would also entail your training the child (at least partly) in your family businesses. Because this would also serve as free advertising of your families and their abilities so you should take it as seriously as possible."

"And what will be the title of this little show?" Hitachiin-san asked smiling.

Haruhi smiled, "I'm calling it; The Ouran High School Host Club!"

* * *

 

"Otori-san, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, Hitachiin-san and Suoh-san… they refused to adopt the orphans until they see if the kids will become popular or not… That's not what I wanted…"

"They will come around…" her mother said as she fixed her hair in a compact. "We're heading to the first orphanage now… What sort of orphan should we look for?"

"Well, it should be someone who partially resembles the families they'll be adopted to. Though I suppose I'll have to see them first…" she said frowning slightly. "Should we have them line up all the orphans outside or something?"

"Haruhi," he mother said frowning slightly. "They're people not puppies. You can't just show up and pick one. You should probably talk to them…"

"Oh… yeah, I guess I should," Haruhi said thinking. This might be harder than she anticipated.

Their limo pulled up outside a long building on the outskirts of a populated city. Everyone around stared as she and her mother stepped out only after, (of course) their driver had opened the door for them. The Orphanage had broken glass windows, some which were only cracked. Some had the glass missing completely. One window on the end seemed to have cardboard taped to the opening with some childish crayon drawing on it.

The people on the street glared, a few people even daring to come up and touch their limo. "This is what you wanted sweetie, you can't back out now," her Mother said smiling down at her.

"Okay," she said and she opened the doors walking across a creaky hardwood floor. Turning to look in one room she saw children of varying ages all running around haphazardly. Throwing pillows, chasing each other. Two children in one corner seemed to be fighting and the smaller boy even went so far as to bit the other.

"Ugh… maybe we should go somewhere else…" Haruhi said frowning.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman who was heading downstairs. She looked to be in a bad mood and was wearing a horribly cheap sundress to which the bottom lace was coming undone.

"Uh… yes, we're looking for an orphan," Haruhi said.

Sighing the woman descended the rest of the steps walking around the corner to a desk where she sat down and opened a drawer taking out a stack of unkempt paperwork. Some of which was wrinkled, others bent in odd places, others ripped, and one that appeared partially burnt.

"Well Miss," she said turning to look at Haruhi's mother. "How old?"

"Uh, a teen, male. Um… around my age (if possible)… I'm thirteen," Haruhi said.

"I asked your Mother," the woman said rather sarcastically.

"I'm not the one picking," her Mother responded with a similar tone.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed throwing the papers back down on the desk to which a small dust cloud rose.

Haurhi removed a small hankerchief from the fancy silk clutch (which matched her dress). She put it over her nose and mouth to ensure she wouldn't breathe it in. She wondered how much mold might be found in this run down dump of a building.

"Look, sure you don't want someone younger? We mostly only got kids from ten to three here, and the only one we have that would fit your age frame is a bit of a troublemaker…"

"How so?" Haruhi asked.

"He gets in trouble, stays out past curfew, sneaks into the wildlife exhibits, sleeps in parks occasionally. Not that I give a damn, I don't have the money to feed him anyway, not with all the other kids I got here. Basically just waiting out until he's eighteen and I can legally send him on his way."

"Well, isn't that more of a reason to let us take him then…" Haruhi asked frowning. She really didn't like this woman…

"You won't take him," she said laughing slightly. "You won't take him for the same reason none of the other people thought about taking him. Trust me…"

"Why?" Kotoko asked frowning. "What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't speak," the woman answered.

Haruhi blinked turning to her Mother who frowned. Yes, if he didn't speak then it wouldn't be a good idea to take him for this project as speaking was a large part of the deal when being an actor…

"I see,"Haruhi said getting to her feet. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, don't you want any of the other brats?"

"No, thank you," Haruhi said before turning to leave. Kotoko got up and followed in her wake. Haruhi walked out looking back at her Mother.

"Just what are we going to do if every place is like this on—," she began but her sentence fell short as she placed her hand on the railing to walk down the steps of the porch only to have the railing give way under her hand and she started falling forward! To her horror her face was heading right towards an unfortunately placed board with rusty nails sticking straight up!

"Haruhi!" her Mother gasped, and Haruhi closed her eyes tight…

…

…and nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find the rusty nails just a short ways from her face, only someone had caught her just before she landed. Haruhi felt her self being pulled back by strong arms, and the next second she was standing upright again perfectly fine.

Haruhi blinked and looked up at her rescuer. A rather tall teenage boy with black hair and dark eyes stood there. His hair was unkempt, and his clothes were quite dirty. The shoes he wore had a sole missing and it seemed he had duct taped some cardboard to the bottom of it.

"Uh, thank you!" Haruhi said staring up at him.

"Yes, thank you so much for saving my Daughter!" Kotoko said looking relieved her child was unharmed.

The guy didn't say a word but turned heading into the orphanage, as he walked in Haruhi noticed on his back a cheap badly made Kendo sword. Haruhi blinked turning to her Mother who seemed to have understood what her daughter was thinking even without words being exchanged.

They hurried back in after him.

"Hey! Kid wait!" Haruhi called. "Uh… Is that a kendo sword?"

"…" he turned back to her without responding.

"Uh… may I see it?" Haruhi asked.

He stared at her for a moment before he removed the sword form a hand sewn pouch on his back, and he held it out to her. She blinked at it. It seemed to have been made from a tree limb but he had carved it to the best of his abilities and sanded it down for smoothness.

"Did you make this?" she asked (even though she felt like she already knew the answer).

He nodded.

"Are… are you any good?" she asked. She knew the Morinozukas while they were well studied in most forms of marital arts, Kendo was what they were best known for.

He shrugged.

"Huh…" Haruhi sighed, but then. She smiled. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. What's yours?"

"…"

Haruhi blinked, "Um… can you talk?"

"…"

She frowned handing his sword back to him. "Thanks for letting me see it, and thanks so much for saving me earlier…"

"…"

"Ah, Takashi, you're here," the woman said walking out of her office though she didn't look near as pleased as she was attempting to sound. "Well this is him, but as I said he's…"

"He's perfect!" Haruhi said smiling up at him. "Uh, kid… I mean, Taka-san I mean… Takashi… Uh…"

She wasn't sure how polite she should be. He was clearly older than her, but she wasn't sure how old he was… It had to be younger than eighteen at least otherwise that awful woman would have kicked him out.

"…"

"Um… how old is he?"

"Fifteen," she answered.

"I see," Haruhi said looking up at him again. "Takashi-senpai, would you by any chance like to be an actor? You see, I am starting a project that will feature orphans such as yourself and—"

Though Takashi had turned his head at the sound of crying from the next room where the kids where playing, or rather fighting. Without warning he completely abandoned their conversation wandering in there where he grabbed two of the fighting children and pried them apart. After casting each of them a rather intense look the children began to argue.

"But he started it!"

"No, you did! He ate my cookie!"

Takashi (lightly) slapped both the kids upside their heads and then brought them over to a run down tv set that still had a VCR for some reason. Takashi took out a VHS and put in the machine which then began to play a Disney show only the tape in it seemed to have been worn out from being played so many times because the visuals were off.

Excitedly the children (even the two who had been fighting) sat down to watch. Takashi moved to the back so the littler and shorter children could move up front.

"Um…" Haruhi looked at her Mother who shrugged.

Haruhi walked into the room as well and sat down next to Takashi who was now quietly watching the show with the kids. "Takashi, did you hear me?"

He nodded but didn't look at her.

"For this project we're having orphans act in a television program, at the end of which you will be adopted by an entertainment family and… well your future will be pretty much set at that point," she said smiling. "Do you understand?"

He nodded, again without looking at her.

"Do you want to?"

He shook his head no.

"Uh…" Haruhi was kinda surprised about that. What orphan wouldn't want the chance to be in a show, be rich and get adopted?

"You realize I'm talking about you having a home and more money than you've probably ever seen in your life," Haruhi explained frowning.

"…"

"Mother!" Haruhi sighed turning to her for help.

Kotoko chuckled. She walked around Takashi and knelt down in front of him, "Takashi-kun," she said softly. "You know, if you do well in this show, and if you are chosen to be adopted. Then you'll have a lot of money. Imagine just how much you could fix this place up if you had money. I imagine you could repair the building and the kids here could get good meals every day."

He blinked at her, and while he didn't answer his eyes seemed more lit up more than they previously had been.

"Well," she said smiling. "I think he's on board now! But what do you plan to do about his inability to talk?"

Haruhi got up too. "Well, he could be quirky and write everything he says or something… I don't know. I'll figure it out later…"

Kotoko smiled. She turned back to Takashi. "We will send someone to pick you up in a week from today at roughly noon. Please be ready."

With that Kotoko turned to her daughter putting a hand on her shoulder, "Well, let's go then…"

"Alright…" Haruhi said turning as well; they headed back to the exit only her Mother stopped as the passed the orphanage owner.

"Well, now that my daughter's business is concluded… It's time to begin mine," she said and suddenly her look turned into a glare and she began to yell at woman telling her all the legal violations that were occurring at her place, and she finished with, "And if these violations aren't fixed by the time I return in one week I swear to God I'll see to it that you never work around children again!"

And with that she spun back to the door on her heels. Her pony tail whipping around behind her as she and Haruhi left. Haruhi was careful walking down the steps this time and into the limo they went to head to another orphanage.

* * *

Meanwhile her father was on the other side of the country with his daughter Renge checking out another orphanage. Haruhi thought they could cover more ground if they separated.

"Well now," Ranka said staring up at the large grey building. It looked like a prison for the windows had bars on them. But it was soon discovered that it was the town. For as they were walking in there was suddenly a wolf whistle from out of nowhere.

"Hey baby!" called some thugs on the street corner.

"Oh my, hello boys!" Ranka called smiling brightly.

"Not you ya hag," shouted another one. "That pretty short stack there!"

Renge blinked at that.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ranka suddenly switching to her male voice. "That's my little girl you're talking about!? She's only fifteen!?"

Ranka started to chase them part way up the street swinging her handbag and the thugs took off shouting, "Holy shit! She's a dude!"

Renge chuckled, "Oh Daddy," she smiled before turning back up to look at the building. "Guess, I'll go in first."

She walked in heading straight up to the front desk where a man was sitting reading a magazine. "Yes?"

"Hello, is this the Hokkai Orphanage?"

"Yes it is, how may I help you?"

"Well, you can start by taking all the boys in this orphanage from ages thirteen and up and lining them up outside to be viewed," she explained blatantly.

The man closed his magazine taking off his glasses he sighed. "Okay… okay, wait… Say that again?" he answered dully.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed… "I don't like repeating myself…"

Ranka sighed rubbing her shoulder as she entered the orphanage, "My my… beating people up is such strenuous labor on a woman's shoulders…"

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST LINE THEM UP LIKE ANIMALS! IT'S IMMORAL!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE HAVE A LOT OF ORPHANAGES TO VISIT TODAY AND THIS IS THE EASIEST WAY!" his Daughter's voice shouted back.

"My," Ranka said walking up next to her. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"I wanted them to line up all the boys over thirteen years old outside so we could just scan the rows and easily pick out the ones that might fit for Haruhi's show," she explained. "But the manager here is being horribly uncooperative…"

"I'm telling you, you can't just—" the guy began but Ranka interrupted him.

"I am Ranka Fujioka, perhaps you've heard of the Fujioka name?"

"Uh, yes Sir, I mean Ma'am!" he said nervously. "Your family is… famous. I don't know of anyone in Japan who hasn't heard of you!"

"Well, I will make a sizable donation to this little orphanage IF you give my daughter here whatever she needs," she explained.

"Uh, yes! Yes Ma'am!" the man said suddenly excited!

* * *

Thus twenty minutes later the boys fitting the requirements Renge specified were lined up just as she asked.

"Why are we all out here?" complained one of them.

"Some rich shits want see us," said another.

"So how long are we gonna stand out here?"

"Man, when you're rich you really can get anything!" complained one of the older ones. But down at the end of the line stood one boy who was being silent. In all honesty he just wanted to go back to his room and read…

"You! Tuck in your shirt! Toshi! I swear if you say anything rude I'm gonna knock you upside your head. Kuroh if you don't stop making faces I'll—. Oh shit, here they come. Smile alright! They're willing to give us a donation," snapped Shido-san the man who ran the orphanage where they lived.

Kyoya glanced in the direction Shido-san indicated and saw two well dressed women walking across the lawn towards them. One was teenager, and the other appeared to be her Mother.

"Let's see then," the teen said as she started at one end. "No. No. No. No. Hhmm… Maybe, you please take a step forward. Okay. No. No. And…"

She stopped right before him and froze. Her eyes widened. "No way…"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're… you're…" she suddenly took off running straight towards Shido-san where she yanked the glasses right off his face and rushed back over to him. "Put these on! Put these on!" she said excitedly trying to shove them on his face.

"Calm down," he said fighting her off before she managed to force them on his face. His vision was suddenly cloudy, and the girl's face was distorted.

"Wow!" she said looking up at him. "You're… You're…"

"Renge?" the woman called. "Did you make a decision?"

"Dad he's perfect!" Renge practically yelled pointing her blurred out finger right in his face. The glasses were starting to give him a headache… or maybe it was her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He reached up removing the glasses. "Kyoya," he answered.

"Kyoya… Kyoya," she said happily. "Oh it's so beautiful!"

He frowned at her.

"Listen, I'm Renge Fujioka. I'm sure you've heard of my family. Well, my youngest sister Haruhi is starting a project and she needs orphans to be in a show, and if all goes well you'll get a bunch of money and be adopted into a wealthy family! How does that sound?"

"Frankly it doesn't appeal to me," Kyoya frowned. He had been fully intending to wait out his years here at the orphanage until he turned eighteen and would be able to go to college. He didn't see himself as much of an actor. He hadn't much enjoyed the play he had been forced to be in as a child…

"Wonderful!" she said excitedly turning to her… Father apparently since she said "Dad," earlier.

"He said yes!" she called back to him and Kyoya looked rather annoyed.

"That's not what I—" he started but she had suddenly taken out a phone and snapped a picture of him making him blink.

"Thanks! We'll send a limo for you in a week!" she said happily and hurried over to her Father.

Sighing he walked over to Shido-san giving him back his glasses.

"A week?" Shido-san asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's happening in a week?"

"I guess I'm gonna be on a TV show."

"Like what a game show?"

Kyoya shrugged, "Who knows…"

* * *

"Mama look," Haruhi said showing Kotoko her phone, where Renge had sent a picture of boy she found. Black hair, glasses.

"Aw, he's cute," her Mother said smiling.

"He could pass for an Otori kid couldn't he?" Haruhi asked frowning slightly.

"He sure could," Kotoko said smiling.

"So we got someone to represent the Morinozuka family. That one will represent the Otori family. So we still need someone to represent the Suho family, the Hitachiin family, and the Haninozuka family…"

"So one needs to be blonde and the other two need to have brownish hair…" Kotoko said stretching.

"My Ladys," said the driver. "We've arrived."

The limo pulled to a stop outside a large cottage out in the mountains. It was nice looking though, painted with stick figure characters and badly drawn trees and animals. It seemed the orphanage owner let the children paint and draw on the house as they pleased. The woman outside was watering the flowers in a garden.

"Hello," Kotoko called as they walked up the log walkway. "Is this the Karuizawa Orphanage?"

"Yes it is," the woman said smiling. "I'm the owner Kimura. Are you here to adopt an orphan?"

"Sort of," Kotoko answered. "I'm Kotoko Fujioka, and my daughter Haruhi is starting a project and we need an orphan for it. If all goes well and they become very popular then one of our collegues will be sure to adopt them upon the shooting's completion."

"Oh… well… that's not… That seems rather cruel doesn't it?"

Haruhi and Kotoko blinked at her.

"What are you talking about? They'll be rich! They'll be famous!" Haruhi pointed out.

Kimura smiled softly, "They will act in a show, and only if they do a good job will they be adopted? Then, what happens if they don't?"

"Uh…" Haruhi and Kotoko looked at each other blinking. They hadn't anticipated the idea that they wouldn't do a good job.

"So if they don't, they'll what? Be sent back here? After being promised a home and family life they haven't experienced for years or (for some of them)… ever?"

Haruhi blinked at her… She had long brown hair and eyes and wore a long pink dress. But she had this wise expression to her face like one would expect to see on a wise owl in a children's book.

"Uh… you see. It's not cruel. We're not making any of the kids do this. Besides even if the worst case scenario happens they still will get to be in a show. What kid wouldn't want that?" Kotoko asked smiling back at her.

"Well then, if you're sure… What sort of Orphan were you looking for?" the lady asked setting down her watering can and removing a pair of gardening gloves.

"Well, a male teenager, blond or brown hair…" Haruhi explained.

"A male teenager," the woman repeated. "Well, we have two who fit that description. How many did you need?"

"Well, five all together…" Haruhi said after counting the number of families they had offered their deal to. "We already have two. So if we could please see the boys we'd be able to tell if they would fit our image or not."

"Alright then, please come inside," she said leading the way. The inside was much nicer than the last orphanage they had visited. It looked almost like a tiny tea shop that had a theme going as if it were trying to resemble an Easter egg as much as possible.

"Kaoru! Tamaki!" she called "Come down here a minute. I got someone who wants to meet you."

There was sudden explosion of laughter and nine kids came running down the steps ranging from ages six to probably nine or so. Following in their wake were the two older boys. One with light brown hair and the other with light brown hair and other had brown hair too but his was more border lining red…

"Hello," the shorter one said. The taller one had a small baby on his shoulders who was pulling at his hair mercilessly.

"Ow!" Tamaki said frowing, "Hey you, stop that…"

"Hello boys," Kotoko said smiling. "My daughter has proposition for you! Go ahead Haruhi dear."

Haruhi stepped forward, "Um… I'm making a television show and I'd like some orphans to star in it. Some colleagues of my parents have agreed to adopt the orphans on the show if the show becomes a hit and if they display talents that can be optimized for the family's benefit… So… Well… You two seem like you'll fit just fine. We'd be happy to have you, if you agree."

Kaoru and Tamaki looked at each other.

"I… don't really have a talent for acting…" Tamaki said nervously. "I probably wouldn't be a good fit. Besides I'm not—."

"Nonsense Tamaki," Kimura-san said smiling. "You're always putting on skits here for me. Besides, your piano skills alone would make you TV worthy. You should try for it; it would be worth it if you do succeed. I mean, you'll have money and someone to love and take care of you…"

"But…" Tamaki said frowning.

"I'm game, sounds like fun," Kaoru said grinning. "Can I be a villain? One that bite the toes of little kids who don't do their chores!"

Though he was talking to Haruhi he was looking at some of the kids who had run downstairs. They suddenly shrieked in mock terror and scurried around to hurry and do their chores. These kids seemed a lot happier and better taken care of than the kids at that last orphanage…

Haruhi laughed a little at that. "Well… I'm still in the process of thinking up characters. So I'm going to have a limo come and get you in a week. Okay?"

"Uh, sure…" Kaoru said shrugging.

"Great!" Haruhi said smiling. "We'll see you soon then! Thanks so much!"

"Are you going to be an actor?" said one of the younger kids looking up at Tamaki.

"I guess I'm going to try," Tamaki answered.

"Can I get your autograph then?" shrieked one of the kids.

"Me! I want Tama and Kao's autographs too!" shouted another.

"You're gonna be famous and bring us toys right!?" called a third.

Haruhi smiled. The younger kids seemed to really like those two. This was turning out wonderfully! They said their goodbyes after Kimura-san forced a few cupcakes on them and they climbed back into the limo when Haruhi's phone went off again.

"Oh, Renge found someone else," Haruhi said through the bit of a cupcake she was eating, and suddenly she spit it out in a gasp of shock!

"What is it?"

"Look!" Haruhi turned her phone to face Kotoko. Renge had sent a picture of Kaoru. Only it wasn't Kaoru. This boy had black hair and slightly darker eyes. But other than that difference… they looked identical!

"Well, my they look similar…"

"That's crazy! How did she find someone who looks like the guy we just found!? This is freaky! But what are we going to do? Neither of them look like they could belong to the Haninozuka family and we can't have them with two children…"

"Sure you can, just… say they're twins. They can definitely pass for it…" Kotoko pointed out.

"Twins huh?" Haruhi said contemplating the idea…

* * *

Haruhi texted her sister telling her to stop looking. She and her mother had five more places on their list and after visiting them all Haruhi still hadn't found anyone else she liked.

"Well, we could try some other tomorrow… Though I'm not sure how many more orphanages there are in Japan…" Kotoko sighed…

Suddenly their limo lurched forward to a screeching halt. Haruhi was thrown forward and she hit her head. Kotoko had slipped down onto the floorboards of her seat. "Owie!" her mother said sighing. "I guess you should wear seatbelts even in a limo huh?"

"My Lady's are you okay?" asked the driver.

"Fine," Haruhi said rubbing her forehead.

"Ugh, what did we hit?" Kotoko asked.

"We didn't hit anything, but we almost hit someone… I'll go check on them."

The driver got out and the sound of a man cussing met their ears. Haruhi and her Mother both climbed up so their top halves were hanging out the sunroof.

"That little fucker just round house kicked me!? How did she do that!?"

"Uh…" From the corner of her eye a blur of blond disappeared around a corner on the other side of the road.

"She kicked me right into the street! I could have died!"

"Sir please, are you injured at all? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" their Driver asked.

"No I need you to catch that little shit who almost—" the man stopped suddenly eyeing the limo behind the driver and the to rather rich looking women peeking out it's sunroof at him.

"Oh, I mean… Ow! I'm in so much pain! I think my spine is broken!" he complained loudly.

"Really?" Kotoko said raising an eyebrow. "Really? We're going to play this game then? Ooookay…"

She climbed back in and out the side. _This guy was in for it_ , Haruhi found herself thinking. _The last person you want to try and sue for a fake injury was a lawyer_ …

Haruhi climbed back in the limo and got out the other side. She wanted to go check on that girl and make sure she was okay. So she hurried around the corner after her. For a few minutes Haruhi thought she had lost her trail. However she suddenly heard laughing down a nearby alley. When she peeked around it, she saw the girl laying on top of a stack of crates holding what appeared to be a stuffed bunny. It was old, raggedy, and had a very large stain on the front. She making the bunny do moves as though it were fighting.

"Uh, hey! Little girl? Are you hurt at all?" Haruhi asked looking up at her. The girl stretched her head back blinking at her. She had long blond hair and big brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than nine or ten.

"Why would I be hurt?" she asked.

"Well, our limo almost hit this guy who was complaining about a girl who had round house kicked him…" she said. "I saw you leaving the scene so I thought it might have been you."

"I'm not paying for your car if that's what you're thinking…" the girl said her voice suddenly not as cute sounding as it had been moments before.

"No, I'm not asking for anything like that. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay. Why did you kick him anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"He tried to rob me," she said in the same serious tone, but then the voice suddenly got sweet again. "The Jokes on him, I don't have anything worth robbing anyway…"

"Listen, how about my Mother and I take you home. You can ride in a limo," she added as though this were sweetening the deal.

"I am home."

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked. "You are home?"

"Yup, see," the girl pointed to what looked like a make shift hut out of garbage in the corner behind a large commercial garbage can.

"You're kidding you can't live here!" Haruhi snapped.

"Why not?"

"Why not? This is an Alley!" she explained in a loud voice.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned at the sound of her Mother calling. "I'm over here Mom!"

Kotoko peeked around the corner cautiously then a look of relief came over her face. "Oh wonderful!" she said happily. "When I saw you weren't in the car I absolutely panicked!"

"How did it go with that faker?" Haruhi asked.

"As expected, he heard my last name and freaked out running home," she said smiling.

"Mom, this is the girl that kicked him. She doesn't have a home though, she said she lived in this Alley-way."

"Did she now," Kotoko smiled looking up at her.

However, the girl was not looking at them but lying on her back staring up at her dirty stuffed bunny. Though her voice trailed down.

"Why do you keep calling me a girl?"

"Huh… Cause, you are a girl…" Haruhi pointed out.

"No I'm not," he answered.

"…" Haruhi blinked. "You're not?"

"No. I'm not."

"What… then why is your hair so long?" Haruhi snapped looking a little angry.

The boy turned his head looking at her and then sat up and jumped down landing on the ground in front of her, "Well… that's because… haircuts are expensive..."

Haruhi blinked at him, and then she suddenly started to laugh. He was short but… Perhaps she could make it work with him too. She smiled and leaned forward ruffling his blond but dirty hair. "Mother, I think this one is the last one we need…"

Her mother smiled, "Wait just a minute Haruhi. Where are your parents little boy?"

"Hhmm... Heaven I suppose..." he answered.

"Heaven? Who takes care of you?" Kotoko asked.

"I do!" he answered cheerfully.

Haruhi smiled up at her Mother who frowned back at her, "Don't you think he's a little young?"

"Oh I'll find some way of working that in..." Haruhi answered. "Besides, he's adorable and Renge said all shows need at least one adorible character. Right?"

Kotoko folded her arms. "What's your name little boy?"

"Mitsukuni," he answered.

"Mit..." Haruhi said softly.

"...Su" finsihed her Mother.

Mitsu was the Japanese word for Honey, and that seemed to suit the boy perfectly!

"Honey! You're name is Honey! Aw how cute!" Kotoko said grinning.

"Honey is perfect! An adorable name for an adorable character!" Haruhi said grinning.

"...it's Mitsukuni..." Honey said softly, but the girls didn't seem to hear him.


	2. With the Promise of Bright Futures!

Haruhi and her Mother put Honey up in a hotel for the following week as he (unlike the others) had nowhere to stay for that time.

"Wha!" Honey exclaimed when they showed him the hotel he would be staying in. It wasn't overly fancy, in fact Haruhi found more than one or two things to complain about in the hotel room they walked into. However Honey thought the place was amazing. He ran over to the window and looked down. They were on a really high floor so all the people below looked tiny. Then he ran over jumping onto the bed.

"I haven't slept in one of these in a long time!" Honey said grabbing the pillow he pulled it close to him.

"Bun Bun!" he said taking his stuffed animal he put it on the fresh white pillow, which immediately looked smudged and dirty.

"Alright, first off, you need a shower, and we'll have to cut your hair."

"Wha!?" Honey exclaimed grabbing the blond strands of his head frowning. "I don't want my hair cut!"

"C'mon, it's no big deal haven't you ever had a haircut before?"

"Not since I was really little…" Honey pointed out.

"Well, then," Haruhi smiled. "How about you take a shower, and tomorrow we'll have someone come cut your hair."

She reached out grabbing part of the strands in her hand, "I think this might be long enough to donate…"

"Donate? Hair?" Honey raised an eyebrow at that idea. "That's stupid. Who would buy hair?"

Haruhi laugh a little at that, "Lots of people buy hair silly. Some people lose their hair due to heredity or illness. So people buy hair so that they can wear it and not feel self-conscious."

Honey frowned looking down at the strands in his hand.

"Alright, we'll wait a week then until we cut your hair," she said smiling. "Sound good?"

Honey was still frowning when Haruhi suddenly smiled spinning around, "Well then go ahead and just have fun here, your meals will be free too so eat whatever you want downstairs. We'll send someone to come get you in one week for the show."

She smiled at him, "Until then enjoy yourself Honey!"

"It's Mitsukuni," Honey said only she had already hurried out.

* * *

Just before the week was up Haruhi went out to check the progress on the old building that was being repaired. Last time she had seen it was when she had picked it out, and it had been a dump! This time however, it looked gorgeous; they even had some of the fountains in the field working. She was taken on a tour of the renovations.

"It's perfect!" Haruhi was telling her father when a voice to her right called her attention.

"Oh Haruhi!"

She turned to find Hitachiin-san standing there smiling brightly. She was wearing a rather elaborate dress with fur cuffs.

"Oh, hi," Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I AM in the fashion business so I thought I might make the clothes for this project of yours…" she explained.

"Well, actually I had already anticipated that you might do the clothes, but I was looking for a good time to ask—"

"Well I already had some outfits in mind," she said happily and spinning around she snapped her fingers. No less than forty models came in from out of nowhere. Boys and girl standing next to each other wearing matching uniforms, but each pair was different in design and color. "I designed all these!"

"I see…" Haruhi said nervously looking up at her father who shrugged. Why had she made so many designs rather than just asking Haruhi the kind of outfits she wanted on her show?

"Please pick the uniform design you like," she said smiling. "There are twenty different boy and girl designs. So think it through."

"Uh… okay," Haruhi said walking down the line looking at the different uniforms. "This dress is cute…"

She stopped in front of a yellow one, "But can we make the skirts longer. This is a school for rich kids I don't think they would have skirts this short…"

"Oh I suppose so," Hitachiin-san said frowning. She clearly liked short skirts as hers was quite short.

"Hhmm…" Haruhi kept walking. "This one for the guys is nice looking…"

"Uh, that's a part of a different set…" Hitachiin pointed out.

"And?"

"Well, I made the uniforms in pairs," she explained walking over to the blue male uniforms she had picked out. She put a hand on the shoulder of the female model next to him who was wearing a short dress of the same color blue. "See, blue with blue. Yellow with yellow. Etc."

"… Well," Haruhi said nervously. "I like the yellow dress there, and the male version of the yellow uniform is just awful…"

Hitachiin's eyebrow twitched. She was clearly insulted. "Look the colors need to match for a school uniform. It doesn't make sense if they don't—"

Ranka who was behind Haruhi's back was frantically waving for Hitachiin to come over. "Ugh, one moment, you keep looking…"

She went over to Ranka, "Ugh, what do you want?"

"Let her pic whichever uniforms she wants," Ranka said.

"They're supposed to match, it doesn't make sense if they don't match!" she snapped once again.

"Look," Ranka said taking off her sun glasses so she could stare intently at the fashionista. "This is Haruhi's first project. Good or bad I want the choices to be hers, understand?"

"But—" she stammered.

"Good or bad, if this project is a failure or a great success it will be because Haruhi made it so. It's difficult to grow as an artist if your choices are all made for you. She needs to figure out what works or doesn't work for herself, and I'll not have you destroying whatever image she has in her mind…" Ranka explained.

Hitachiin-san turned back to Haruhi who had walked down the whole line. "I like these two," she explained sticking with her original choices of the yellow dress and the blue male uniform.

Her frown was until then unmovable, but it suddenly softened. "Alright," she said. "The light blue male uniform with the pastel yellow female uniform, and we'll get that skirt lengthened as well…"

Haruhi smiled, it was all coming together.

* * *

Finally it was time to bring all the boys to the set, and she couldn't be happier. She had finished the script of the first episode the previous night and she was very tired, not to mention nervous. She hoped they would like it.

Tamaki and Kaoru arrived first walking in they were in awe at the large room they had entered. It was filled with a number of sofas and chairs.

"Hello," Haruhi said smiling at them. Today she was wearing a pink sun dress with a matching hat (that was currently hanging off the back of the couch). She had a fancy pair of white gloves on with an embroidered flower on it, but she took that off putting it in her matching clutch when they came in. She held out her now gloveless hand shaking both Tamaki and Kaoru's hands in a very businesslike manner.

Tamaki shook it nervously, he was wearing a sweater about four sizes too big for him, and pants that were clearly only staying up with the use of a belt. Kaoru appeared to be wearing an outfit he had worn maybe a hundred times before. His T-shirt had once had some logo on it, but it appeared to have been worn off. There were a number of holes in it as well. And on of the sneakers on Kaoru's shoe had the sole falling off it and appeared to have been duct taped to stay on.

She shook his hand enthusiastically too. "Please, both of you sit down. We'll start once everyone has arrived…"

Tamaki took a seat where she indicated and picked up the script that was in front of his spot. It even had his name on it.

He opened it and skimmed through the pages.

"So how have you two been?" Haruhi asked taking a seat opposite them.

"Good," Kaoru said smiling. "The kids at our orphanage are really excited to see this show."

"I'm glad, maybe someday we could invite them to the set to see the filming," she suggested.

"Kirimi would like that," Tamaki pointed out to Kaoru who nodded.

"So, um…" Haruhi felt very awkward trying to make small talk. "So… are you guys excited to be on TV?"

"Sure," Tamaki said smiling. "I was talking about it with Kaoru last night, if this show gets really popular we could visit children in hospitals as our characters to make them happy."

Haruhi blinked, "What about having a place to live?"

She thought for sure that would be the first thing these boys would want to get after being in orphanages all their lives.

"Well, sure… that'll be nice too," Kaoru pointed out.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall dark haired guy walked in wearing a sleeveless T and a pair of ratty old jeans with sandals. "Ah Takashi!" Haruhi said jumping to her feet she hurried over to him. "Alright! Sit over here with us, just look for your name."

"Guys, this is Takashi! He don't talk much so… Yes or no questions would probably be best with this guy," she explained as he sat down in the appropriate spot.

"Wow, you're really tall," Kaoru said looking at him.

"But aren't you Japanese?" Tamaki asked. "I thought all Japanese people were short…"

"Just stop talking," Kaoru said putting a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Well, my Dad was short," Tamaki pointed out.

"Oh good! The food's here!" Haruhi said as a woman from a side door wheeled in a tray of snacks and set them out the coffee table before them. "Thank you."

The woman set out the snacks which consisted of Cakes and cookies and sweet buns before she bowed and left room.

"So, it's nice to meet you Takashi," Tamaki said smiling he held out his hand, which Takashi shook but he didn't reply.

"So if you can't talk how are you gonna be in a show?" Koaru asked.

"I'm sort of gearing him to be a strong silent character. He never speaks but he's always there…" Haruhi pointed out.

"So, um… Haruhi-san," Tamaki said turning back to her. "You come from the Fujioka family, but I'm afraid I don't fully understand what your family does…"

"Oh!" she said. "Well, we're an entertainment family. Over the years we've been a part of numerous TV shows and plays. Not to mention a few Broadway musicals. My Mother is a professional dancer, my Father is a model, my sister Renge is writer and painter as well as a professional mangaka. My other sister Kanako has written numerous plays and is a rather talented gymnast. Basically we just entertain. My sisters and I started in a movie when we were younger called "The Trio in Tokyo," maybe you've seen it."

"The Trio in Tokyo," Kaoru said. "I think I have seen that…"

"You have?" Tamaki asked turning to him.

"Yeah, before I came to your Orphanage, one of the Foster Mother's I was placed with would play that movie to keep the kids quiet while she went and drank in the next room. C'mon I'm sure you've seen it. It was about three little girls who got lost in a big city and all this silly stuff happened to them… and in the end their parents found them…"

"I don't remember that…" Tamaki said sounding a bit upset about it.

"Well, I can get you a copy if you want to see it," Haruhi said, and Tamaki's expression lit up.

"Haruhi! Here he is!" called a voice from behind her. Haruhi turned to see her sister Renge rushing in draggin' by the arm a black haired boy with glasses. He had on a pair of faded black jeans and a button down white type. He did not look happy.

"Here he is! This is Kyoya!" Renge said happily. "Look how cute he is! I added the glasses; I think it's a nice touch!"

Haruhi got up and walked over to him. "Hello Kyoya," she said smiling. "I'm glad you came, please sit over there with everyone else, your name is on your script…"

"Okay," he said dully sounding very uninterested he took a seat with the others.

"Now, Renge what are you doing here? I thought you had a chapter update due by the end of the week," Haruhi said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I do," she answered. "I just wanted to make sure Kyoya got here okay."

"Well he's here, and he's okay, so if you want to get back to—" she began. Only Renge suddenly interrupted.

"Actually I thought I'd stay here and listen. I'm an expert story teller after all, so you might need my help!" she explained with a smile and she ran over sitting on the arm of the chair Kyoya was in forcing him to lean to the other side in an annoyed manner.

She was just about to continue and try to get her sister to leave when the door opened and a dark haired teen came in. He had on multiple layers of shirts and button downs. His Jeans were overly baggy making him look like a bit of a punk, and Renge suddenly gasped cheerfully. She rushed the door grabbing his arm and practically dragged him over to the sofa seat where Tamaki and Kaoru were sitting.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Haruhi said excitedly practically throwing Tamaki out of the seat she sat the new kid right beside Kaoru and then turned to her sister.

"See, didn't I tell you," Haruhi said. "They look exactly alike! Kaoru, this is Hikaru. For the show, I'm planning to advertise you guys as twins."

"Twins?" they said together suddenly looking at each other.

"We'll have to dye one of their heads though…" Renge said suddenly running her hands through Hikaru's hair. "It's nice and soft, so it should dye nicely."

Haruhi lifted Kaoru's chin, "They have different eyes though, so one of them will need contacts…"

"We'll have to keep Kaoru's hair, because it most matches Hitachiin-san's hair…" Renge pointed out. "You are pairing them with Hitachiin-san yes?"

"That's what I planned, but she didn't really agree to adopt two, so I'll have to ask her…" Haruhi pointed out.

Tamaki who pulled himself off the ground looking up over the arm of the chair frowning.

"I'm not changing my hair," Hikaru pointed out and glancing at Kaoru he added. "We don't even look anything alike…"

"If there is anyone here who can't see a resemblance between these two, please raise your hand," Renge said smiling, and only Hikaru and Kaoru did.

"That settles it, you guys can't see it because you're you. But we can see it and that's what's important."

"Anyway, we're just waiting on Honey now…" Haruhi said checking her watch. "Where is he? He should have been the first one here, he's closest…"

Frowning Haruhi took out her cell phone dialing the number of their house servant who had been instructed to pick up Honey.

"Hello," answered an exasperated voice on the other end.

"Where is Honey?" she asked immediately without so much as a greeting.

"Fujioka-san… it's… He won't wake up… We've tried everything and the person who came the closest got a lamp thrown at their head, and that was me!"

"He threw a lamp at you," Haruhi said in surprise. "Well… just wake him up!"

"I'm dabbing blood from my forehead right now Fujioka-san, no one wants to go near that kid… can't we just wait until he wakes up on his own?"

"Ugh…" Haruhi sighed. "Fine… fine… just bring him here the moment he gets up!"

She closed her phone and turned back to the group. "Um… we're going to start without Honey…"

"Who is Honey?"

"He's this cute little kid I found on the street," Haruhi explained. "He will be the last member of the Host Club."

"Host Club?" Hikaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I still got to explain the plot to you. Well… basically you are all going to be students at a rich school and you're also going to be a part of a club at the school called the Ouran Host Club."

"Host Club, like those bars I've seen popping up around Japan lately?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"Uh, yeah kind of. Your job as members of the host club will be to entertain other rich students. Now, I will be the newest member of the Host Club but you will mistake me for a boy…"

"Huh? You're doing cross-dressing?" Renge said. "Like Dad? That's actually a good plot; did Dad give you that idea?"

"Uh, no. I got the idea from Honey. See, he has long hair and I mistook him for a girl when we first met," Haruhi explained.

"Oh…"

"Tsk, so what we're just gonna flirt with a bunch of girls on camera…" Hikaru said frowning.

"Well, yes… but there is a lot more to it than that…"

"It sounds stupid," Hikaru explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh, well a lot more is going on than just that…" Haruhi said looking slightly hurt.

Tamaki seeing this suddenly spoke up, "I think it's a great idea. Really good, and there is room for lots of comedy in a plot like this…"

Haruhi's expression perked up slightly.

"Okay, well, I thought we would go through some lines to see how our characters mesh together. This is called a script reading and we usually do this before filming so everyone knows what they're supposed to say… Go ahead and pick up your scripts and we'll start reading…"

The boys awkwardly shuffled through the papers turning to the point they were supposed to, and slowly they began going through the script.

It didn't take too long before Tamaki started to get really into his lines even doing elaborate motions that weren't necessarily called for in a script reading. However, he seemed to be the only one having fun with it.

"NO!" Shouted Renge suddenly hitting Hikaru and Kaoru in the head with a rolled up script. "Didn't you read below the lines Haruhi wrote… You said the lines together, you're supposed to be in sync! Now try it again!"

"Renge could you not hit my cast!" Haruhi snapped. "We really don't need your help, they were doing fine."

"They weren't in sync!" Renge pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"It's a script reading, its practice. They don't need to be in sync right now!" Haruhi snapped back. The two were nearly nose to nose in with their arguing, and Tamaki started laughing at that. Haruhi and Renge turned to him frowning.

"I can really tell you two are siblings."

They glared back at one another about to continue their little argument when the door opened the next second and a blond boy entered looking rather bubbly and smiling.

"Oh Honey finally," Haruhi said dropping her argument she walked over to him.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Honey, did you throw a lamp at my servant?"

"Huh? No…"

"Honey," Haruhi said more sternly.

"I didn't!" Honey answered. "Why would I throw…"

He paused like he was suddenly thinking. "You know there was a broken lamp on the floor of the hotel room you rented me… It wasn't there yesterday…"

Sighing, Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder. "Never mind then, everyone this Honey."

They all turned, surprised by the small boy that was presented to them.

"Wait..." Kaoru said looking at him.

"I thought we were supposed to be a  _high school_  host club, why is a little kid here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, my plan is to actually make him a senior!" Haruhi pointed out.

"Uh, this kid isn't gonna pass for a seventeen year old," Hikaru pointed out, he was beginning to feel this whole thing was getting stupider by the minute.

"I know that," Haruhi sighed. "But that's part of the reason why it's funny."

"If you have to explain why something is funny, then it's not funny," Hikaru pointed out, and once again Haruhi looked upset by his words. Tamaki rushed over throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Hikaru! Quit upsetting Haruhi!" he snapped.

"Seventeen?" Honey said questioning it, a small frown on his face. "But I'm sixteen…"

"Sure you are sweetie," Haruhi said smiling ruffling his hair, and she noticed he had the rest of the strands clipped up in the back.

"Hhmm…" she said looking at his hair. "Renge call our family hairstylist, I think these boys need makeovers…"

"Oh this will be awesome!" Renge said taking out her phone.

With the script reading forgotten Haruhi had her family's personal hairstylist team on the scene within ten minutes and enough salon chairs were set up for all of them.

Each of them sat down and had their hair combed and styled according to Haruhi's vision. Most of them didn't need any drastic changes. Hikaru however was one of those that did… Reluctantly he ended up agreeing to have his hair dyed and the room began smelling of the chemicals from it. While they waited for that to set in Haruhi was desperately trying to convince Honey to let the stylist cut his hair.

"NO!" Honey whined.

"Honey please, you're a boy you have to have your hair short."

"NO I DON'T WANNA!"

"Honey be reasonable… boys just don't wear their hair this long," Haruhi said frowning.

From the corner of her eye she saw Takashi's figure pass her and he walked over kneeling before Honey he took his hand and patted his head. Honey blinked at him wondering what he was doing when suddenly he heard the sheering sound of scissors cutting through hair, and suddenly his head felt lighter. He gasped reaching back. The pony tail that the stylists had put his hair in was now gone and he spun around to find the hair stylist holding his hair in her hand.

His eyes suddenly filled with tears and he started to wail. Mori kept patting his head until the wails trailed out into

"See," Haruhi said trying to cheer him up. "You're fine. Your hair is cut, and it wasn't the end of the world…"

"…" Honey sniffled as the lady started to tidy up the rest of his hair and even out the strands and his bangs. After a moment Honey glanced at the guy still holding his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked happily, but Takashi (as expected) didn't answer.

"That's Takashi," Kaoru said. His hairstyling was already done. "He doesn't talk."

"Oh? Why?"

"We don't know why, he doesn't talk…" Hikaru answered from the chair where he was currently letting the hair dye set.

"Huh… Maybe he lost it," Honey suggested smiling brightly. "I'll help you find it."

Mori smiled patting his head once more before he went over to the sofa and sat down alone. Honey looked back at the stylist. "Are you done destroying my hair yet?"

Looking thoroughly offended the girl turned his head back to stare forward, "No."

"Speaking of which," Hikaru said glancing up at Haruhi. "Didn't you say you were going to cross-dress for this show?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered.

"Then, shouldn't you cut your hair too?"

Haruhi blinked reaching up grabbing a handful of the long strands of brown, "Yeah… I guess I'll have to… cut mine too."

Tamaki who was still having his hair fawned over by his stylist glanced up at her. That was such a shame… her hair was so pretty… "Can't you just wear a short wig?" Tamaki suggested.

"That'll be a hassle to deal with, I'll just cut it…"

"Don't do that!" Tamaki said jumping up almost making the stylist cut a part of his hair he wasn't supposed to cut.

"Please sit still!" The stylist snapped pushing him back into his seat.

"But Haruhi… your hair is so pretty…"

"It's just hair," Haru said sitting in what had been Takashi's spot. She let the stylist put her hair in a ponytail, and then chop it off. Her ponytail joined Honey's in a bag to be donated. Then the stylist began to even out her strands and Tamaki looked like he was going to cry.

"And you should be done now," said one of the stylists to Hikaru, she removed the cap from his head rinsed out the dye. Everyone watched as she began to blow-dry his hair. And slowly but surely, it began to match Kaoru's exactly.

"Wow, you really do look alike!" they said staring. Hikaru was handed a mirror. Sure enough his hair looked like Kaoru's now, and though he didn't want to admit it. They really did look like they could be twins...

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in discussion and practice about the show, and when night came Haruhi told them she would show them to their room.

"So, you guys are going to sleep here," Haruhi sad taking them to a room that was set up in the fake Ouran Academy. It had a bed for each of them and dresser next to each bed.

"Aren't we supposed to stay with these families who are supposedly adopting us?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"Well, see... they wanna see how the show goes first. But if it's a hit. They're going to be sure to adopt you!" Haruhi said smiling.

"And if it's not?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we cross it..." she pointed out.

Renge who peeked in squished up her nose at the sight of the room. "Why are they all crammed in here together?"

"Crammed?" Tamaki said grinning. "Now way, this is the best place I've ever stayed. Look at this bed too!"

Tamaki jumped onto the bed that was labeled as his. It was so soft! "Ahh!"

"Alright, guys, well we'll start filming tomorrow, so go ahead and get some sleep," Haruhi said. "We have some servants here if you need anything during the night."

"Thanks Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily and then he jumped off his bed hurrying over to her. "You're not going to stay too?"

"No, me and Renge are going home. But like I said there are servants here in the kitchens of the building who will serve or get you whatever you want," she said smiling.

"Haruhi, we gotta go!" Renge called from the end of the hallway.

"Coming! See you guys tomorrow!" With that she hurried down the hall after her sister. Tamaki closed the door smiling.

"Tsk," Hikaru sighed falling back on his bed. "I can't believe I agreed to do this..."

"Are you kidding?" Tamaki said happily. "Who wouldn't agree to this?! This will be just like Annie!"

"What?" Kyoya asked taking a seat on his the bed he choose.

"Annie, the movie about the adorable orphan girl who gets adopted by a rich guy. We'll do this show and then we'll all be adopted into rich families and be like Annie as well!"

"I don't think that has anything to do with this situation..." Kaoru said frowning...

"C'mon, be positive!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Hhmm Hhmmmm Hhm Hhmm," Honey hummed as he pulled back his covers placing his dirty stuffed bunny under the blankets and covering it up to it's chin. When he realized everyone was staring at him he looked at them... "What? Isn't it bedtime?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kaoru said grinning. He took off his shirt intending to put it in a drawer at the dresser on the side of his bed and to his surprised when he opened it he found it full of clothes. "Hey, look I got clothes!"

Upon hearing that they all checked their dressers and noticed there were clothes for all of them and in their appropriate sizes. Honey seemed the most happy when he found them and he proceeded to put on every pair of socks he found in the drawer until it looked like he was wearing very fluffy white boots.

"Honey what are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Wearing my new socks," Honey said happily.

"Yeah, but... all of them?"

Honey smiled at them tapping his toes together, "Sure, I bet my toes will be really warm tonight!"

"I'm sure your toes will be plenty warm enough with just one pair..." Hikaru pointed out as he pulled on a night shirt.

Honey opened another drawer finding the shirts and he proceeded to put on shirt after shirt. "Uh, Honey, maybe you shouldn't wear all your clothes to bed..."

"It's okay," Honey said. "I'll be really warm this way."

"Yeah, but..."

Takashi walked over to him and proceeded to take off his excess clothing despite Honey's complaining that he wanted to continue wearing it. When he finally got off all but the final pair of his socks he pulled back the covers placed Honey in the bed and pulled the sheets up around him. Honey blinked looking rather confused as to why Takashi was tucking him in. But a moment later the tall teen patted his head before climbing into the bed next to him and covering himself up.

Honey laid there blinking, and then his expression suddenly broke into a smile. "Goodnight Takashi," Honey said pulling his bunny close he snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Well that was weird..." Hikaru said and Kaoru pushed a pillow into his face. "Why is that tall guy acting like his parent?"

"C'mon, it's late..." Kaoru said to him grinning before he climbed into the bed next to him.

Kyoya had already set his glasses on the dresser beside his bed and laid down with his eyes closed. Tamaki was the last to crawl into bed. His was right by the window and he looked out it at the moon. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would be like. Ever since Haruhi had come to his home, he had been optimistic about the future. Getting adopted by a rich family would open up a world of possibilities for himself.  
  
Tamaki however was thinking the same thoughts but about the kids back at the orphanage... and Kimura-san as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying!


	3. Starting Today, You are A Host! The Filming of Episode 1!

Haruhi woke up early the next day and arrived hours before she said she would be there. When she got to the school the boys were already up and had congregated in the kitchen for food. She walked in to find the entire place a horrible mess.

"Wha! What are you doing?" she gasped.

"We're making breakfast!" Kaoru said grinning.

"Sit down and join us Haruhi!" Tamaki said cheering.

"What… what about the servants I had here for you. They would have cooked you something…"

"We didn't wanna wake them, because we got here really early," Hikaru explained.

"They're making pankcakes," Honey cheered. "I've never had them but it's got the word cake it in so it must be good! Right?"

She smiled at him as he ran back over to where one of the twins and Takashi were cooking.

"We will be doing a script reading today," Haruhi said taking a seat at the table. "Do any of you know what that means?"

"Yup!" Tamaki said sitting beside her. "It means we'll be reading the script."

"Well, yes, but it's where we go over the whole show with just our voices and then we make any necessary changes," she explained. "We should have the show down pact before we worry about where people are standing or what movements we're doing for the scenes."

"Could read the whole script to us over breakfast, like a storybook?" Honey asked running up to her smiling brightly.

"Uh… I suppose…"

"Yea!" he said crawling under the table to sit on Haruhi's other side.

She pulled out her copy. "Let's see… Haruhi: This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet. How are things in heaven Mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time. An abandoned Music Room. I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet. Then I open the door. The Host Club says: Welcome. Haruhi: When I opened the door. I found the host club…"

"That's how you're starting this?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's just… Boring. You should start it with a high speed chase or something like that," he suggested.

"This… isn't really that kind of show though," she explained. "It's a comedy, not an action show."

"I don't wanna be in any show that doesn't have a high speed chase…" Hikaru stated frowning as Takashi put some pancakes on his plate.

"I'll think about it," Haruhi said somewhat annoyed.

"Keep reading!" Honey said scooting closer to her so he could look over her shoulder at the page.

And that's how breakfast was spent, her reading through the script she had made and everyone making comments and suggestions (which were sometimes inappropriate).

"You can't say that!" Kaoru snapped to Hikaru after one comment he made. "This is a family show, and Honey's right here."

Honey blinked at him. "I'm sixteen," he told him.

"See, now you embarrassed him so he's trying to make himself seem older…"

"Why do you have me and Kaoru as a couple anyway?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi. "I thought we were supposed to be siblings…"

"Well…" Haruhi said looking slightly embarrassed. "You are, but… You guys just pretend for the sake of the Host club. My sister Renge said it would be a good idea…"

"Like Kaoru said, isn't this supposed to be a family show? Incest doesn't seem like a good topic for—"

"What's incest?" Honey asked looking over to him.

"It where people have sexual relationships within' their own family," Hikaru explained completely unabashed.

"Hikaru, don't explain words like that to a little kid!" he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Okay guys, let's just get back on topic," Haruhi said frowning and getting up from where she was seated. She started walking to the door but heard the clattering of dishes behind her. She looked back to find the boys were taking care of the dishes and bring them over to the sink.

"Uh, guys, we have people for that," Haruhi explained, but they were talking too excitedly about the upcoming script to hear her.

Shrugging Haruhi went off to get ready for their reading while the boys washed and put away the dishes. Some having more fun than others when it came to the dishsoap. Honey had grabbed clumps of the foam made and put it on his own face to make a beard and whatever else he found funny. So Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki eventually joined in until the next thing they knew there was soap bubbles and foam clumps everywhere.

"Uh, maybe we overdid it," Kaoru said looking around. Kyoya (by the end) had been the only one actually doing dishes, because even Takashi (who was genuinely helping him had been pulled aside by Honey to have a foamy hat put on his head. When he turned and saw the mess they had made he sighed.

"I'm not cleaning that up…" he said frowning.

"Guys, what's taking you—" Haruhi began as she looked around the corner and froze at the sight of all the foam.

"Haruhi, want some foam?" Kaoru asked grinning.

"No," she said frowning "Come with me now guys. We gotta work."

"Wait a second," Honey said. we have to clean this up."

"No no, that'll take even more time, I'll get servants to clean it," she said shuffling them down the hall.

"Honey grabbed his bunny running after them all, and hurried to the front of everyone. There was an odd smell about the bunny. It both stunk really bad, and had a flowery smell to it, but the scent of it was quite obvious. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

Haruhi stopped and called Honey. He turned back running over to her. "Yes?"

"Why don't I have someone take this thing back to your room," she said reaching forward to grab the bunny but Honey pulled it away.

"It's mine!" he snapped frowning.

"I know," she said a bit confused at his reaction. "I'm not taking I'm just gonna have someone…"

"No, it stays with me!" Honey snapped.

"Uh…" the other boys had stopped to stare at their interaction. "Okay fine, but you know you can't have it with you when we're filming…"

"Wha! How come?"

"Cause it's disgusting, look at it, it's dirty and frayed…"

"He stays with me…" Honey said frowning.

"That doesn't change the fact that you won't be able to keep it on you while we're filming…"

Frowning Honey turned away and continued walking down the hallway.

Feeling she would figure out what to do later they all went to the room that was to serve as music room three. The camped out on a blanket that had been set on the floor since the room had no furniture yet and the servants brought them cookies to munch on while they read.

It was actually really fun, each character read their lines from where they were sitting. Haruhi had to stop them occasionally to ask them to put more emotion into it, or less. Tamaki went way over the top with his lines so she kept telling him to tone it down. Honey was the most impressive. He sat on his back the whole time, his bunny on his chest, and he said all his lines by heart without looking once at the script. He seemed to have memorized it from that morning's reading.

When they got to the part of Hikaru and Kaoru's scene, Hikaru got overly ridiculous and at one point dropped his script screaming, "Kaoru I love you! Run away with me!" and he felling on top of him trying to kiss him.

"Whaaa! Get off!" Kaoru yelled pushing him back.

Haruhi was snapping at Hikaru shouting, "That wasn't in the script Hikaru!"

Honey had tilted his head back looking at the scene and Takashi reached over covering his eyes.

"Enough!" Tamaki snapped putting a hand on Hikaru's forehead and pushing him off. "Leave Kaoru alone."

"Ooooh," Hikaru said. "Wait a minute, that's right…"

Hikaru grinned. "You two were at the same orphanage together weren't you…"

Tamaki blinked at him. "Yeah so?"

"You guys are goin' out ain't ya?"

"No!" They shouted together.

"That's why you're protective of him," he said grinning. "How cute, a happy couple…"

"We're not dating," Tamaki snapped hitting Hikaru on the head lightly with is script.

"Then why are you two so close?"

"We grew up together," Tamaki said. "I've looked after Kaoru since the day he first came to our orphanage. I'm like his Father!"

"Like his father…" Haruhi said frowning… "That might be cute…"

She grabbed a notepad making a few notes. Honey crawled over looking at what she wrote.

"Okay guys," she said flipping the notebook closed and Honey frowned. "Let's get back on track. Honey why don't you start with your next line.

Immediately Honey yawned. "Sorry," he said in his cute voice. "We're running late…"

"Hello Honey! Hey Mori! We've been waiting here for you guys. Hi!"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep, and I'm still not completely awake."

"Girl's gasp. So cute… My line: Is that boy really a third year student? And Kyoya's next… go!" she said pointing to Kyoya.

And it continued. Until they had gone through the whole episode.

"Alright guys," Haruhi said smiling. "That's it… That's the episode…"

"Usa-chan doesn't have a part," Honey said frowning.

"I know, and he's not gonna have a part…" Haruhi said dully.

"But…" Honey said frowning. "He wants one…"

"Okay, fine…" Haruhi sighed…

"Yea!"

"I'll add a small bit for him tomorrow when we start filming. For now, could you all follow me?" she asked leading them to what appeared to be the costume room. She opened it and walked in.

"Alright," she said grinning. "You guys are all experts on being poor, so I need you to pick out the poorest ensemble here so that I can look the part of a poor person."

"Uh… poor people don't really have a set number of clothes…" Kaoru said frowning. "They usually wear whatever they have in their closets."

"Exactly, so pick out what you think a poor person would have in their closet," she said and Kaoru frowned.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked up, noticing Honey was calling her with the suffix she had him use in the script.

"Look at this!" he said running a sweater over to her. "It's so warm!"

"Good," she said taking it. "This looks poor."

Kyoya brought her over a white shirt. "This looks like a similar shirt the head of my orphanage would make us wear when she shipped us off to church."

Tamaki and Kaoru brought over a pair of oversized pants.

"Oh, no, those are too big for me," Haruhi pointed out.

"So?" Kaoru said. "You wear what you get when your poor. Whether it fits or not…"

"Oh, okay," she said taking it too.

Hikaru who was looking rather annoyed with all the clothes turned to her. "I know, I'll give you poor people's hair…"

"Poor people's hair?" she asked frowning.

He went over to her and started ruffling her hair up until it stuck out oddly in many directions. "Ta da!"

Takashi was the last to contribute, by placing a pair of thick brown glasses on her face.

"Okay go put it on!" Tamaki said excitedly.

She went to a changing room and tried on the ensemble presented to her and when she came out they all looked at her.

"There, you don't look rich at all now," Tamaki said smiling.

"You look warm!" Honey pointed out grinning.

"Alright then," Haruhi said. "This is what I'll wear tomorrow. Thanks for helping me!"

However, they had already lost interest and were now beginning to play dress up with the clothes. She smiled, hoping this will all work out.

* * *

The next day filming was to begin. Haruhi put on the outfit they had picked out and messed up her hair as Hikaru had and when she showed up everyone in the host club had just finished being dressed in their uniforms.

"You all look great!" she said smiling as she saw them.

"The last time I wore clothes like these I was attending a funeral," Tamaki said looking down. "But these are too bright to be funeral clothes."

Sobbing met her ears and she turned to see Honey sulking in a corner. Takashi was trying to console him. "Oh what's he crying about now?" she asked frowning.

"Seems his bunny doll went missing last night. He woke up this morning and couldn't find it."

Haruhi gasped, "Oh gosh," she said. She opened a bag she was carrying, and there was his bunny.

"Wha! You stole it!" Tamaki gasped.

"I didn't steal it," she snapped. "I had one of the servants take it while you guys were sleeping last night so I could have it repaired and cleaned. I couldn't have him using that stuffed bunny on screen in the state it was in…"

She walked over to Honey, "I have a surprise for you."

Honey looked up sobbing and blinked when he saw what she was holding. "Usa-chan!" he gasped taking it from her.

He was happy for all of about two seconds, when he looked down at it. "What's did you do to him?"

"I had him cleaned, and had a professional seamstress re-sew him," she smiled before patting his head. "You're welcome!"

She rushed over to the camera man to talk to him and Honey had not moved. He was still staring down at Usa-chan looking as though his whole world had just fallen through the floor.

Takashi walked over to him looking down at him. "Honey?" he said softly.

"It… it doesn't smell like her anymore…" he said miserably.

* * *

While Tamaki was off recording his narration for the beginning intro Haruhi decided to begin with filming the Host club scenes that didn't require Tamaki. So the twin's scene was the first one they filmed. As expected Hikaru was not taking this seriously.

She had actually asked the daughters of rich families to serve as the extras. Their daughters were given scenes based on donations to the series so they were all very excited at a chance to be in film. It was actually good publicity for their families' businesses as well…

However, Hikaru kept making rather inappropriate jokes. Haruhi wasn't sure if it was nerves or if he just really didn't care…

"Could you take this seriously please!" Haruhi snapped.

"I am taking this very seriously," he frowned.

"No you're not, stick to the script!"

"Your script is boring. I don't wanna say that," he snapped.

"What you want to say isn't important. You have to follow the script or you can't be in this series!" Haruhi snapped.

"Tsk," he scoffed leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe… maybe you can't act. I thought this might happen to one of you… I'll have to find someone else…" she sighed turning away. "But you came as a pair, I'll have to find another set of look-a-likes…"

Kaoru looked really worried at that, and Hikaru caught the expression from the corner of his eye. He jumped to his feet. "I CAN act!" he snapped.

Haruhi spun around, "Then prove it!"

She turned yelling action to the camera man, and Hikaru proceeded to do the scene… perfectly.

"And cut!" Haruhi shouted when they were done. "Excellent! See I knew you could do it!"

He frowned falling back into his chair looking annoyed.

Hikaru was a difficult one, but he didn't seem to want to ruin something for someone else just for a laugh. Deep down he seemed nice.

When Honey's scene came up Honey was not his cheerful self and all his lines were rather sad sounding. "Honey," she said after the fourth take. "Honey can you be more cheerful, like you were in the line reading?"

Honey frowned clinging tighter to his bunny.

"Takashi can you do something?" Haruhi asked.

Frowning, Takashi turned to him. He took Usa-chan and started making him dance and spin. Honey's face became very stern as though he were a little kid trying desperately not to laugh when he wanted to be pouting, but that didn't last long. Honey suddenly smiled and grabbed the bunny back. "I guess… he probably was due for a bath anyway…"

"Wow, Takashi," Haruhi said after Honey's scene was done. "You're really good with kids."

And just as simple as that, Honey was suddenly okay to shoot again, and unlike the others they filmed, he never messed up his lines once.

Tamaki… Oh God Tamaki was hard to shoot. When he finally came back his acting was way over the top. He was very loud and exuberant. That was until they shot the scene where Haruhi spoke about having a dead mother. Tamaki suddenly got very solemn and he even ran off by himself for a few minutes.

Haruhi realizing that parents were probably a touchy subject for all of them. Especially since all the boys there were orphans so she hurried off to find him and saw that he had hidden in the costume room. He was sitting at the window looking out it.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said hurrying in.

He looked up when she came in. "Oh, hi… Sorry, I. I think our pancakes this morning were strange. I felt I just needed to be by myself a second. I'll come back in a few minutes…"

"I'm sorry Tamaki," Haruhi said. "I gave my character that backstory, and I didn't even stop to think that you're an orphan so you lost your parents too. Were you close to your Mother?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said smiling. "I… I was…"

"Well, I'm sure your Mother would be very proud of you for helping me with this project," Haruhi said. "So you can think of that when scenes like this come up."

Tamaki stared down at her. That certainly wasn't very heartwarming, and her words didn't sound at all like she was sorry or that she felt his pain in anyway. He wondered if Haruhi had ever lost anyone close to her. He was guessing she probably hadn't, and therefore she didn't really understand that pain.

He patted her head. "Thanks, I'm fine now. Let's go back."

Haruhi took a deep breath, silently congratulating herself on avoiding this crisis.

Four more hours and episode one was finally done.

"So what now?" Takashi asked taking off his tie.

"Well, I'll take the scenes and sit with our editor. See what we're gonna use and what we're not. We'll add in some appealing visuals, and we'll have episode 1 done by the end of the week."

"A whole week," Honey said frowning.

"What do we do for a whole week?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, actually," Haruhi said. "I wanna take you guys to see some plays. Professional actors in their element and in an environment where there are no retakes. I think it'll be a great learning experience, and your guys' acting could use some work. So we'll probably go to a few different things, and at some point I'm going to hold a press conference to announce the show. And the families you're all pretending to be from, I think you'll need to meet them in person. These people may be adopting you so, it would be good to get to know them. Don't worry, we'll be quite busy."

"So we did a good job then," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "Overall though I'm happy with today. There is a room downstairs filled with arcade games and entertainment things if you guys get bored. So, I'm gonna go home and prepare for tomorrow."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said stopping her as she was preparing to leave. "Don't you wanna stay for a while?"

"I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow," she explained. "But there are enough of you guys. You shouldn't be bored right?"

"Oh… yeah sure…" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi."

She turned to find Kyoya had approached her. "There wouldn't be some books here would there?"

Honey turned at that staring intently at Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Uh, no I don't think so. But I can try and have some books brought here by tomorrow. Do you like to read Kyoya?"

"Yeah," he said. "Don't trouble yourself…"

"It's no trouble. I'll bring a ton of books tomorrow. What do you like to read?"

"I wouldn't mind some medical books if you can bring them. But anything's fine…"

"Alright then," she said smiling. "I'll have them for you tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!"

She called the last sentence to the room at large and then went outside where her car was waiting, and when the driver opened the door for her she saw her father sitting there in his typical cross dresser attire.

"Oh, hey Dad," she said sitting down.

"So?"

"So?" she asked.

"How did your first day of filming go?" he asked.

"A few bumps, but all in all it was good," she said smiling. "I really think this is going to be popular. Our family will be back on top again for sure."

"Haruhi, if you're doing this for us…"

"I am doing it for you!" she interrupted. "Our name used to be known by everyone. Since the movie we shot when I was a kid our popularity has been slowly declining. We come from five generations of entertainers and I don't want that to be thrown away because our last few events have busted in sales."

"Haruhi, it's true that our family is not as popular as it used to be, but it's not your responsibility to fix that. You're a kid, just have fun with your project. If it works, wonderful. If it doesn't, that's alright too."

However, she didn't seem to be listening. "The problem is older people still remember us, but the younger generation doesn't really have a clue who we used to be. I really think this series will attract the younger generation…"

Ranka sighed as his daughter went on the whole car ride about her plans.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! And with this update I have updated all my Ouran Host Club stories this month!
> 
> Now it is nap time. *curls up in a ball* Goodnight!


End file.
